The torque rod made of resin as above is publicly known and described in a patent reference 1, for instance. This torque rod is integrally provided with ring sections different in size at both ends in the longitudinal direction of an arm section. The small ring section is formed as a small round portion to be mounted on an engine side, while the large ring section is formed as a large round portion to be mounted on a vehicle body side. The small round portion and the large round portion each are provided with an inner cylinder located in a center portion of the ring section and an elastic member establishing a connection between the inner cylinder and the ring section.
In addition, on an outer circumference of the ring section of the large round portion, there are formed a plurality of ribs which extend in parallel in an axial direction of the inner cylinder. By providing the plurality of ribs it is possible to ensure the necessary rigidity and to realize a reduction in weight.